A Shinigami Valentine
by TheRumicWorld
Summary: Tsubasa plans a special valentines day morning for Mamiya Sakura during school, however, his plans are quickly shattered due to help of Rinne and Ageha. Ageha X Tsubasa Jumonji mainly.


"Today! Today is the day!" Tsubasa Jumonji would shout, eagerly arising himself from atop his bed. As quickly as he could, he rushed to the showers and hastily got dressed afterwards. Tsubasa grabbed a special cologne just for the occasion.

"The lady at the store said when love this aroma, hopefully she told the truth…!" He stated before applying the new cologne, using a bit too much, and ended up coughing uncontrollably. However, Tsubasa was too excited to care. He quickly grabbed a mysterious enclosed envelop and headed out the door.

"Today, I will make Mamiya-san my valentine!" He announced loudly, causing the nearby citizens to stare at him uneasingly.

Tsubasa made his way to school as quickly as he could, hoping to get to her before Rinne could. As he was rushing, he accidentally bumped into someone he didn't want to see.

"Oi, Jumonji." Rokudo Rinne would say, looking back at the disappointed Tsubasa.

"Ooh, Tsubasa-kun. You look like you're in a hurry." Mamiya Sakura stated, appearing just in front of Rokudo himself.

"R-Rokudo…! What're you doing here this early!?" Tsubasa asked angrily.

"There's been word about an angry valentine's day spirit. Rokudo and I are seeing if it's true." Mamiya replied.

"What're you in such a rush to class for?" Rinne asked, eyeing Tsubasa.

"It's not any of your business, Rokudo. Now move." Tsubasa would immediately push Rinne out of the way, forcing him to the ground besides them.

"Mamiya-san, this is...for you!" Tsubasa announced, handing her the closed envelop.

"Oh?" Mamiya let out silently.

"Tell me your answer later, Maiya-san!" Tsubasa eagerly replied.

"Answer?" Mamiya asked herself.

"It's obviously a love note." Rinne interrupted, quickly hopping back to his feet.

"Who asked you?!" Tsubasa replied, forcefully pushing Rinne back to the ground.

"I'll see you later, Mamiya-san." He stated before running off into the school building.

"What's his problem?" Rinne asked himself before getting himself back on his feet. As he proceeded to dust himself off, he found himself back on the floor, trampled by the sudden appearance of the female Shinigami, Ageha.

"Rinne-kuuuun~!" She asked, standing atop Rinne.

"Go away…." Rinne muttered.

Ageha quickly stepped off of Rinne and helped him back on his feet.

"Rinne-kun, for you…!" She said happily before handing him an enclosed envelop. Rinne took hold of the envelop and did no more but glare at it.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously.

"You'll see~!" Ageha replied before taking off without another word.

Rinne let aloud a sigh and placed the envelope into his pocket.

"Geez, Valentine's day is such a waste of time. The cards are even more so annoying" Rinne stated casually.

"I think it's sweet." Mamiya replied.

Rinne slapped himself atop his forehead. "You idiot! Have you gone mad!?" He asked himself before looking back at Mamiya.

"Y-Yes, I agree, Mamiya Sakura."

Mamiya and Rinne waited a little longer to see glimpse of an angry spirit, while in class, Jumonji has been preparing a romantic reveal for Mamiya. Placing roses on her desk along with some sort of present.

"You're really going all out, huh, Tsubasa-kun?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, looks like Rinne has some competition for Mamiya's affection today." Rika added, giggling innocently.

"There's no competition, this is all I need to show Mamiya-san that she and I are meant to be!" Tsubasa stated confidently.

"Well her and Rokudo are walking in together, maybe he's already made his move." Rika teased the already uneasy Tsubasa. He waited just behind her desk, for her to come in. As her and Rokudo walked in together, they both stared at Tsubasa who seemed quite full of his plan.

"Mamiya-san, I've been waiting." Tsubasa said, posing in a supposedly seductive way.

"Tsubasa-kun smells kind of nice." Miho mumbled.

"You think so?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, but he's wearing entirely too much cologne..." Miho replied.

"For sure..." Rika replied.

Rinne glared at Mamiya's desk, as well as Tsubasa. Not only did she say this type of stuff was romantic, but Tsubasa beat him too it! Rinne walked over and picked up the present box. Just then, Ageha the Shinigami appeared, coming in directly in front of Rokudo.

 **While wearing her Ribbon, normal people cannot see Ageha the Shinigami.**

"Rinne-kun~! For me!?" She quickly asked, snatching the present box from her and leaving the area entirely.

"Hey! That was for Mamiya-san!" Tsubasa shouted before immediately leaving the class in order to go find her.

"She's going to think that was from me…" Rinne realized.

"Wait up, Jumonji!" He yelled before following close behind him.

"Oh…" Mamiya thought to herself.

"Hey, Sakura, what's that?" Miho asked, pointing down at the envelop in her hands.

"It's from Tsubasa-kun." She answered.

"Oooh! A love letter? Open it, open it!" Rika eagerly replied.

"Okay." Mamiya stated, before opening the letter.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Rinne quickly made their way to the school entrance, heading out to find Ageha.

"Why are you coming, Rokudo?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"If I don't straighten things out, she'll think the present was from me, and she'll never let it go…!" Rinne replied.

"Figures." Tsubasa stated, glaring at Rinne.

Soon enough, they ran into Ageha, who seemed really upset.  
"Oi, Ageha, listen." Rinne began to say.

"You don't have to tell me anything Rinne! How dare you get this ring for Sakura!?" She asked angrily.

"Just give it back already! That ring is—" Before Tsubasa could finish his sentence, Ageha dropped the ring to the floor and destroyed it with her shinigami scythe.

"You dare to engrave her name on a ring, and not mine, you...you…!" tears began to form at the eyes of Ageha.

"That wasn't from me, it was from Jumonji." Rinne quickly stated.

"Oh… That makes much more sense! I knew you wouldn't waste all the money you don't have on Sakura~!" Ageha replied, quickly running up to Rinne and giving him nice hug.

Tsubasa sat their, silently with his jaw dropped, glaring sadly at his destroyed gift.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ageha casually remarked.

". . ." Tsubasa still couldn't get words to escape his lips.

"Hey, Rinne, did you read my letter~?" Ageha asked.

Rinne reached into his pocket to pull out the letter, but it wasn't there.

"Guess I lost it." Rinne replied as nonchalantly as ever.

Ageha quickly let go of Rinne as tears formed at her eyes once more.

"Rinne… you jerk!" She yelled before kicking Rinne away from her, sending him flying within the air.

She pouted, looking down at the ground.

"Not even today, could you act like you care…" She mumbled to herself.

Tsubasa scooped up the ashes of his destroyed present, and quickly turned towards Ageha.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You destroyed my—!" Before Tsubasa could continue yelling at her, he took glimpse of her saddened exterior.

"I'll pay you back, yeesh…!" She said, trying to keep her tears to a minimum.

"You destroy my stuff and then cry? I think I'm the one who should be sad." Tsubasa stated.

"Shut up, Jumonji! You couldn't possibly understand." Ageha angrily replied.

"You're right, I could never understand what you see in Rokudo." Tsubasa remarked.

Ageha rudely slammed the non sharp end of her scythe atop Tsubasa's head. She glared at him.

"He's more a man than you are." She replied.

"Yeah, that's why he lost your letter and didn't bother to get you anything on a day like this!" Tsubasa yelled. Ageha lowered her weapon and sighed, sharing no further dialect to argue with his statement.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that your valentines day didn't go so well." Tsubasa stated, feeling sorry for the shinigami.

Ageha was taken by surprise, she figured Tsubasa would just rub it in more, but no. Ageha wiped away her tears and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I ruined your gift…" She replied.

Tsubasa reached in his back pocket and pulled out another envelop. It was his first attempt at writing a note for Sakura, he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it to Ageha.

"Here." He said, handing her the note.

Ageha quickly took hold of the letter and immediately opened it. She read it silently to herself and said nothing more. A warm smile took hold of her face, as her tears went away entirely. She placed the note in her pocket and quickly took hold of Tsubasa's arm, rapping her own around his. "Let's go eat, my treat…" Ageha suggested.

"H-Huh…? Well, I have to—" Tsubasa was immediately interrupted.

"Great!" Ageha announced before pulling Tsubasa along. She leaned her head along his shoulder as the two walked to a nearby restaurant.

"Happy Valentines day, Jumoni." She said quietly.

"Happy Valentines day, Ageha…" Tsubasa replied, not having the heart to tell her that letter was originally meant for Mamiya.

Meanwhile, at the spot where Rinne had landed after being sent flying by Ageha.

"Rinne-sama, what's that?" Rokumon asked, pointing to Rinne's back pocket.

"It's Ageha's letter, I guess I didn't lose it…"

The End.


End file.
